


I Could Get Used To This, the Fanmix

by kultiras, pyroblaze18 (kultiras)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avengers_rbb, Community: trope_bingo, Developing Relationship, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/pyroblaze18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From before they become a couple, through falling in love. Even if they’re separated for a while (though not broken up) they know that they won’t be apart forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Get Used To This, the Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> A Clint/Coulson fanmix created for the Avengers Reverse Big Bang challenge on LJ. (Also doubles for the prompt: trust and vows for my trope_bingo card.)
> 
> Check out [MapleAndMahogany's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/) absolutely wonderful story by the same name [over here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/940909) Make sure you leave her lots of kudos and comments!

  
[](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/Avengers%20RBB%202013/ICouldGetUsedToThis-kultiras-a_zps65fd60c8.jpg.html) [](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/Avengers%20RBB%202013/ICouldGetUsedToThis-kultiras-b_zpsfd283b4a.jpg.html)

##### 

Download the mix [over here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/5lwv49)

**Sway — The Perishers**  
 _It was you who picked the pieces up_  
 _When I was a broken soul_  
 _And then glued me back together_  
 _Returned to me what others stole_

_I look at you and see a friend_  
 _I hope that’s what you wanna be_

_You gathered my dreams in_  
 _When they all blew away_  
 _And then tricked them back into me_  
 _You saved me, I was almost dead_

 

**I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes) — The Used**  
 _So kiss me like you did_  
 _My heart stopped beating_

_In your eyes_  
 _I lost my place_  
 _Could stay a while_

_Just stay with me now_  
 _Take my hand_

 

**I Could Get Used to This — The Veronicas**  
 _When I freak you understand_  
 _There is not a thing you miss_  
 _And I could get used to this_

_I’m feeling it comin’ over me_  
 _With you it all comes naturally_  
 _Lost the reflex to resist_  
 _And I could get used to this_

 

**When I'm With You — Sherrif**  
 _I never needed love like I need you_  
 _And I never lived for nobody, but I live for you_  
 _Ooh babe, lost in love is what I feel when I’m with you_

 

**Terrified — Katharine McPhee & Zachary Levi **  
_And I’m in love and I’m terrified_  
 _For the first time and the last time_  
 _In my only life_

_I only said it ‘cause I mean it_  
 _I only mean it ‘cause it’s true_  
 _So don’t you doubt what I’ve been dreaming_  
 _‘Cause it fills me up and holds me close_  
 _Whenever I’m without you_

 

**Love of a Lifetime — FireHouse**  
 _With you I never wonder: will you be there for me?_  
 _With you I never wonder: you’re the right one for me?_  
 _I finally found the love of a lifetime_  
 _A love to last my whole life through_

 

**Angelina — Earl Klugh**

 

**Wake Up (Acoustic) — Coheed & Cambria **  
_'Cause I will be coming back._  
 _In a phrase to cut these lips,_  
 _I love you._

_The morning will come_  
 _In the press of every kiss_  
 _With your head upon my chest_  
 _Where I will annoy you_  
 _With every waking breath_  
 _Until you decide to wake up._

 

**World Spins Madly On — The Weepies**  
 _Woke up and wished that I was dead_  
 _With an aching in my head_  
 _I lay motionless in bed_  
 _I thought of you and where you’d gone_  
 _And let the world spin madly on_

 

**Come Back — Pearl Jam**  
 _I have been planning out,... all that I'd say to you_  
 _Since you slipped away,... know that I still remain true_  
 _I've been wishing out the days,..._

_And the days, they linger on_  
 _And every night, what I'm waiting for_  
 _Is the real possibility I may meet you in my dream_

_And sometimes you're there_  
 _And you're talking back to me_  
 _Come the morning I could swear you're next to me_

_And it's okay._

_I'll be here_  
 _Come back_

 

**Come Home — OneRepublic & Sara Bareilles **  
_There's someone I've been missing_  
 _I think that they could be the better half of me_

_They're in their wrong place trying to make it right_  
 _But I'm tired of justifying_  
 _So I say to you..._

_Come home, come home_  
 _'Cause I've been waiting for you_  
 _For so long, for so long_  
 _And right now there's a war between the vanities_  
 _But all I see is you and me_  
 _And the fight for you is all I've ever known_  
 _So come home_

 

**I Will Always Return — Bryan Adams**  
 _I still feel your breath on my skin_  
 _I hear your voice deep within_  
 _The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong_  
 _It's to you - I'll always belong_

_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_  
 _I can't wait to see you - Yeah I'm on my way home_

_Oh, it's to you - I will always return_


End file.
